The Anonymity in the Death
by phalangescankillwithapaperclip
Summary: One shot: Brennan is in Holland for a book tour, and she is asked to help hem solve a troubling mystery involving the Holocaust. Will Booth help her solve the case? Set in season six-ish..


**Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot, and I used this story as an english assignment for our Anne Frank/Holocaust Final task. Excuse my OOC moments, lack of episode reference, and excessive WWII info, there all due to the fact thats its going to be my english teacher reading it and he does not watch bones. **

**Pairings: Booth/Brennan Partners+**

**Rated: T for graphic forensic content, mature content, and violence.**

**All rights reserved to Fox, and Anne Frank.**

* * *

Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan was visiting Holland for a book signing tour of her latest novel. She had been in Amsterdam for a few days when the Netherland Government contacted her. They were requesting her help in solving a very difficult case: a skeleton had been recently discovered, and the victim was young. The local coroner could only determine that the remains could be dated back to the Second World War. Temperance knew that many victims of the war were yet to be identified, so she willingly agreed to help.

When she arrived at the Police Station, she noticed that it was located mere blocks from the building that the famous Frank family had hidden in all those years ago. Once inside the station, a gangly, middle-aged secretary directed her to a small dark attic-like room, (the secretary called it an 'annex') where her temporary laboratory would be. Even though the only furniture was a table and a desk for a computer, it was still very cramped. There was one tiny window on one wall with a view of an old oak tree.

Resting on the sterile metallic table was the remains of the small body; decomposed so that all that was left was the bones. That was her profession. She worked with bones, and gave back the dead everything she could about their lives. The only thing she couldn't do was return their heartbeat.

This body was of a young boy, who did not have the chance to live a full life. From the bones she learned that the end of his life came when he was about ten. She knew that the boy loved to run and play, rode his bicycle and that he had played football. It showed all this on the bones. Over sixty years ago he was only a child with friends and family who loved him, the doctor imagined. Now only his bones remained. She would return to him his identity.

"Bones?" Her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth called out to her from the hall. 'Bones' - that was her nickname, because she works with bones.

"I'm in here," She replied, just loud enough for him to hear her. He entered the room and leaned against the stone, windowless wall.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Fine," she replied tensely, feeling saddened as she learned more and more about the boy on her table. She now knew his exact age, what race he was, but she still didn't know what caused his life to end tragically. The government thought that this was probably a victim of the Holocaust because of where the body had been found, but she had to be sure. She needed to know for the family, for herself, and for the memory of the child.

Her partner stepped towards her in the musty attic and with his brown eyes, he flashed her his most sympathetic and loving look. He knew how hard this part of the job was for her. The anonymous death- it was to her as the waves are to the shore. It crashed against her, taking little pieces with it until there was nothing left of Temperance Brennan. Booth, as always, was determined to slow the storm any way he could.

"I need your help," she said, "We need to find out what killed him. This little boy! His life was too short; look at how he is now. He is just a pile of bones, just like so many others are. He was so young..." she trailed off and he pulled her into a hug.

"I wish we could do something, Bones. I really do, but we have to leave in two days, we cant solve a murder in so little time," he replied while still embracing her. His heart reached out for her. She had so much love, and sometimes she seemed to find it very difficult to deal with her emotions.

"But we can, Booth! We can do anything!" she said earnestly, her voice muffled by the hug. "I remember you told me once that we are like Scully and Mulder, and that's what we are: a team. A crime solving team."

"Your right. What the Nazis did was a crime, a crime against humanity," Booth said, as they pulled apart, "And we _could _do something, to help reunite one family."

"We could, and we should, Booth."

"We will," he promised

Two days later they were standing in front of a gravestone marked with '_Wilhelm Zimmerman 1934-1945, Vitae Summa Brevis'. _The graveyard was miles long, with hundreds of tombstones placed just so, row on row. Small poppies were bursting from the grass, their smiling faces bringing hope to the pair who had seen too much of the horrors of the world. Overhead, rain clouds were crushing any hope of a sunny day.

"He wasn't even dead when they buried him!" Temperance sobbed, clutching her umbrella tightly "He was only… only shot in the… shoulder. He was buried alive."

"I know…"

"I feel we should do more," as she said this, the clouds burst and raindrops began hitting the ground.

He hushed her, "There's nothing more we can do. Look what we already accomplished! We know who he was, how he died and what his life was like. I think we did more than enough."

"No one could do enough to right the wrongs that were done by the Nazi's. They murdered millions! That we know of," She practically spat the words out of her mouth between her sobs, "How many more were not accounted for? Their lives were taken from them, because someone had the _audacity _to think they were superior. How many were there? How many bodies will we find before it's over?!"

Booth pulled out a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was folded in half, and seemed quite old. "What is it?" Temperance asked, but he only gestured for her to open it. When she unfolded the paper, she realized it was a picture of the boy. His smile was one that would light up any room, and it was immortalized in black and white on one small piece of paper.

The child's expression in the photograph was so joyous and innocent that it made Temperance and Seeley smile through their tears.

'Het einde'

* * *

**Did you like it? Please leave a review. And for those TGITR readers, the next chapter will come soon!**


End file.
